Motel Room Visits
by Copper's Mama
Summary: A Dean/Castiel fic. Popping in at the opportune ... or inopportune moments. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

_..._

_A Dean/Castiel fic. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Supernatural. Love Misha Collins thought ... and Jensen Ackles. They are the embodiment of sexy. _

_..._

_A/N: Yeah ... I get all girly for this pairing. Even though I doubt they would actually show this pair having a sexual relationship on the show, they've been doing a very good job of creating a sort of sexual tension between these two ... in my opinion. _

_So, I couldn't resist. This takes place mid season 4-ish. _

_Hope you guys like it, I know I loved writing it! (I should really clip my nails, it hurts every time my pinky hits the Backspace and Enter keys). _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

* * *

Another motel room. Truth be told, he was really starting to get sick of them.

Maybe he was being selfish ... but the "hunting" lifestyle had cost him his mother, his father, his brother - for however brief a time - and he had even died himself, and become a monster in hell. Now his brother was off doing god knows what with a demon, and he was laying on his motel-room bed with his arm over his eyes, trying to shut out the images of all the horrible things he'd done.

So, yeah ... he wanted a break. Could you really blame him?

"You shouldn't let your emotions rule you so easily," a deep voice spoke from beside him.

Dean recognized the voice in the back of his mind, but he was never prepared when he just showed up, and his nerves were on high alert.

"Dammit Cas!" he exclaimed, his body jumping. "Would it kill you to knock?" he demanded, sitting up and pushing himself back against the headboard.

"I apologize if I startled you," Castiel replied honestly.

Dean sighed. "I'm not in the mood for another sermon or holy mission tonight."

Castiel glanced up at him from where he sat on the bed. "I'm not here to preach, or for any ... mission," he informed the human.

"Then why are you here?"

Castiel looked away from Dean. "I'm not sure. This is all very confusing."

Dean eyed the angel. "What's confusing?"

Castiel sighed, and Dean registered that it was an action he had learned from him. It gave him an oddly pleased feeling to know he was rubbing off on the "warrior of god".

"Perhaps this was a mistake," Castiel breathed, and Dean had a feeling he was going to disappear again. Maybe it was because he was longing for some kind of contact, human or angelic ... either way, Dean found himself reaching out and grabbing onto Castiel's trench-coat-covered arm.

The angel looked down at Dean's hand on his arm, then to Dean himself.

"You want me to stay?" he asked, seeking for clarification.

Dean nodded.

Castiel remained sitting on the edge of the bed, folding his hands in his lap as Dean withdrew his hand.

The situation suddenly felt awkward, and Dean found himself wondering if it was a good idea to have "requested" that the angel stay.

"So, uh ... how's things on the home-front?" he wondered.

Castiel furrowed his brow at him. "What are you referring to?"

Dean shrugged. "What's new?"

"If there was anything of consequence to report, I would have already told you," Castiel assured him.

Dean sighed deeply. "I'm trying to small-talk here, Cas."

"Why?"

"What, I need a reason?" Dean countered.

Castiel shook his head.

Dean dropped his head against the headboard of the bed, patting his hands on his knees out of boredom. His head shot back up at a sudden realization. "Hey, I got a question."

Castiel peered over at him. "You can ask anything."

"How come you never "pop in" when Sam's here?" Dean wondered, thinking back to all the times Cas just showed up while Dean was alone.

Castiel looked mildly uncomfortable.

"Is it because of his demon blood?" Dean asked, hoping that wasn't the reason.

"No," Castiel answered honestly.

Dean waited for him to elaborate.

"Both of you are my charges, though I feel a stronger ... connection to you," he explained.

Dean shifted uncomfortably on the bed. "... Okay."

"It is difficult to explain."

Feeling the urge to push the angel's buttons, Dean pressed him on. He was, after all, the one who had interrupted his evening. "Try."

Castiel looked at Dean with an almost pained expression on his face, and Dean wondered if maybe he should go easier on him, but then he pounced forward, pinning Dean to the mattress. It didn't occur to Dean to wonder how he had gone from a sitting position to lying flat on his back with Castiel surrounding him and holding him to the mattress, though to be fair, he was caught a little off-guard.

"Cas, what are you -?"

He was silenced before he could finish the question. Silenced by Castiel's lips. Or, his vessel's body's lips. The whole thing was really confusing. It was almost a minute before he realized that he was kissing an angel - a male angel - and then Dean started squirming, turning his head away to break the kiss.

"What the hell?" he demanded from the one still on top of him.

"Was that wrong?" Castiel inquired.

"Only a lot!" Dean answered.

Castiel's deep voice penetrated through Dean's entire body, causing him to rumble along with the bass of his voice. "I apologize if I have made you uncomfortable. I thought it might be easier to explain if I simply showed you."

Dean ignored his racing heart. "Next time, go with the verbal approach."

Castiel nodded. "If you wish."

Another long moment passed, and Dean looked at the other "man" out of the corner of his eye. "Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?"

"Why are you still on top of me?" he wondered.

Castiel blinked, and carefully lifted himself off of Dean. "I apologize."

Dean swallowed, pushing himself back up slowly and backing against the headboard. "Yeah, you said that."

Castiel looked straight into Dean's eyes, staring at him in that way that always sent shivers up Dean's spine. "I shall take my leave now."

Dean opened his mouth, wondering if he should say something, but then in a rustle of invisible wings, the angel was gone.

He remained in that position on the bed for a while, staring off into space and lost in thoughts. When the door to the motel room finally opened to announce Sam's return, it was morning.

Sam sighed when he saw him. "Dude, you don't have to wait up for me."

"What? Who?" Dean replied, jerking his head in Sam's direction.

Sam eyed him curiously. "What's up?"

"Nothing!" Dean stated quickly. "Nothing is _up_. Absolutely everything is ... down. What?"

"Okay ... how much sugar did you have?" Sam asked him.

Dean noted that he was acting odd, and brushed off Sam's question, escaping to the bathroom. _Okay ... so an angel has the hots for me. That's not too weird, right? I mean ... he probably just doesn't get the whole ... boy/boy thing. It's understandable. I'll just explain it to him the next time I see him. Hopefully Sam's not there then. ... I really need a cold shower._

He turned on the water, shucking his clothes and trying to clear his mind of images of Castiel without that damned trench-coat on.

* * *

_End of chapter one. Will probably only be a couple of chapters long, I just didn't want to rush them right into "bed" so-to-speak. _

_Hope you guys liked it! _

_Reviews are appreciated, positive or negative. _

_Until next time ...! _


	2. Chapter 2

_..._

_A Dean/Castiel fic. _

_Chapter Two. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: See Ch. 1_

_..._

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far! Here's chapter two! _

_I hope you guy like it, I know I'll love writing it! (I'm happy I haven't got a bunch of raging religious homophobes reviewing that this is sinful and whatnot). _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

* * *

It was almost a week before Dean saw Castiel again. He wasn't sure what he'd been expecting Cas to do, or how he thought the angel would act, but he needn't have worried about it. Castiel. seemed content to act as though nothing had happened, and didn't say anything to him about it.

He was monumentally grateful for that. All the times he'd joked that Sammy was gay ... his younger brother would have never let him live it down.

After Castiel had informed them of the latest seal that was targeted to be broken, and was about to leave, Dean held him back and asked him to talk outside. Sam threw him a confused/curious look, but Dean ignored him.

Once they were outside and Dean had closed the door, he turned to find Castiel standing less than a few inches away.

"Is there a reason you did not wish to speak in front of Sam?"

"Uh, yes," Dean answered, disconcerted by the fact that he could feel the angel's breath on his face.

"What do you wish to discuss?" Castiel inquired.

Dean shifted nervously, stuffing his hands into his denim pockets. "Look, about what happened before ..."

Castiel tilted his head in confusion as Dean trailed off. "I was under the impression that we had already sorted that out. I am unappealing to you in that regard."

Dean shook his head. "No, it's not that, it's just -"

"Then you do feel the same, but for some reason choose not to act on it?" he concluded.

Dean sighed. "No, it's not that either." He was 80 percent sure that that was the truth.

"I am confused," Castiel admitted.

Dean looked behind him at the closed motel room door, then back at Castiel. He registered once more how close they were, but surprisingly didn't ask the angel to back up a few steps.

"It's just ... guys don't usually kiss guys," he stated with a wince. "Not in my family, anyway."

"So, the problem is my gender?" Castiel asked, growing more confused by the minute.

"It's not a problem, Cas. It's just ... I ... now I'm confused," Dean commented.

Castiel stepped even closer to Dean, causing the human to gulp.

"What are you doing?" Dean wondered.

"I don't understand why it's a problem," Castiel told him. "I've seen your soul, Dean. You are not a ... homophobe. You have a great capacity for love within you. And I know that my physical form does not repulse you," he added, gesturing to Dean's pants, and sure enough, Dean felt the slightest of pulls beneath his belt. "So what is the problem?"

Dean's eyes widened as he realized that his body was heating up, his heart rate was increasing, and in the cool air he could see his breath coming in quick pants. They were breathing the same air, and Dean found the idea of that strangely appealing.

Before he could speak another word, Castiel pressed himself against Dean, covering his mouth with his own.

This time Dean had a lot more warning, but still he did not push Castiel off. His hands clenched and unclenched in his pockets, and then slowly slid out to grasp the open sides of Castiel's trench-coat, pulling him even closer.

He responded to the kiss easier than he'd anticipated, discovering quickly that Castiel was a good kisser ... a damn good kisser.

A thousand thoughts were rushing through his head, ranging from "wow, this is amazing", to "you're frickin' kissing a dude!". He pushed them all away and sunk into the arms of the angel, slowly grinding his hips against him.

Castiel gasped into his mouth, and Dean took the opportunity to plunder his way in, tasting everything he had to offer. Dean Jr was getting into as well, and Dean had to pull back to steady himself.

"This is wrong on so many levels," he breathed out against Castiel's neck.

"It doesn't have to be," Castiel replied, gripping Dean's shoulders ... the base of his palm connecting with the brand he'd given Dean coming out of hell, causing the eldest Winchester to shiver.

Dean chuckled. "You know, maybe it's because all Hell is breaking loose, but this is actually less upsetting than I thought it would be."

Castiel eyed him. "And that's a good thing?"

Dean nodded with a small smile. "Yeah, Cas. It's a good thing."

* * *

_Two and half years later ..._

They had done it. They had defeated the devil, they'd stopped the apocalypse, and they hadn't even died in the process. If Castiel hadn't been with them every step of the way, Dean wasn't sure they could have done it.

Bobby got his legs back, and Gabriel - after coming around and helping them end the fight - had brought Ellen and Jo back. According to him, he'd had to pull some serious strings, and he wouldn't guarantee their safety now that they were back. But it had been his gift to them for ending the battle before it could destroy his family all over again.

All-in-all, Dean's life was pretty frickin' awesome. He'd been convinced that he would die fighting against the devil and his demons. He'd almost welcomed it for a while, but now that it was all over, he found himself actually enjoying himself.

There were still monsters out there, and even a hundred or so demons that hadn't been sent back to hell ... and Dean was actually looking forward to hunting them down and sending them all back to hell. He wasn't exactly a 9 to 5 day job kind of guy ... hunting was his life. Sam went back to school, and Dean was happy for him.

Castiel had been given the option to remain on Earth to care for his charges, or return to heaven and be rewarded for his part in ending the apocalypse. To Dean's supreme surprise and pleasure, he'd chosen to remain on Earth. He'd chosen him over everything, and Dean was trying to find a way to thank him.

The idea came to him one night while he was tuning up his baby. Castiel was out volunteering at one of his many volunteer places, so Dean took the time to spruce up the motel they were currently staying in. Really, there wasn't a lot that could be done, but he tidied up and pulled the covers off one of the beds in the room, quickly showering.

Castiel arrived "home" as Dean was stepping out of the shower, a towel slung over his waist. The angel paused at the sight, marveling at Dean's graceful beauty.

"Hello," Castiel greeted, trying not to stare, but failing miserably.

"Hey, Cas," Dean replied, grinning widely. "I'm glad you're back."

Castiel nodded. "I am also pleased to be here."

Dean stalked towards him with that smirk on his face, and Castiel resisted the urge to delve into his mind to discover what he was thinking about.

"Is there any particular reason for you being happy to see me?" Castiel wondered.

Dean nodded, not saying a word as he came to a stop in front of him and carefully slid the trench-coat off his shoulders. Castiel's eyes took in his movements, but he didn't say a word.

Next Dean removed the suit jacket from Castiel's body, his long and sturdy fingers moving next to his tie and loosening it.

Realization filled Castiel's eyes. "Oh."

Dean contained most of his smile. "Yep."

The angel had never moved so fast in his life. Never. In less than five seconds he had his clothing and Dean's towel removed, and they were sprawled out against the mattress, rolling together in a heated frenzy of happiness and passion.

* * *

_The end. _

_Yeah ... I thought about right a slightly more descriptive sex scene ... but I'm easing my way into it. I'd love write them "being together", but I want to do the pairing justice, don't want it looking like cheesy porn. _

_Hope you guys liked it! _

_I'm working on another story about how exactly Castiel brought Dean out of hell. It should be done soon! _

_Reviews are appreciated, positive or negative. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
